


Still Coming Home With Me 心无二意

by ChrisBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Harry与John在一个酒吧相谈甚欢，而Sherlock与Snape最后也在针锋相对的交流中建立了某种友谊。





	Still Coming Home With Me 心无二意

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twisting_vine_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/gifts).
  * A translation of [Still Coming Home With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660412) by [twisting_vine_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x). 



    临近午夜，Sherlock感到有些无聊了。

    他熟知那种渴望的感觉，好似有小虫子藏在他的皮肤之下，沿着他的背脊上下徘徊。现在他们的公寓里只有他一个人，腐烂的手指头散发出的气味正逐渐变得令人难以忍受，他的思维陷入了一些不重要的琐碎事务，并且开始在脑内循环播放。他深知继续待在公寓里不是个好主意，用琴弓在他的小提琴上划拉了最后一下，他起身离开厨房，穿上了大衣。留在流理台上的手指头会惹得John生气，但他才是那个扔下Sherlock自己跑出去的家伙，所以Sherlock突然需要出门透透气是完全合情合理的，他一点儿错都没有。

    他走到门口，竖起大衣的衣领，然后踏入室外的雨幕，继续前行。直到John回复了他的信息，告诉他他在哪里，并且告诉Sherlock，看在对世间万物的爱的份上，别在他不在的时候又炸了厨房。Sherlock便转向前往John所说的酒吧，努力不让自己开始做数有多少滴雨落到了自己的身上的无用功。他找到了那个酒吧，酒吧里面温暖而又干燥。他扫视整个房间，对每一项事物进行分门归类，直到他发现了John。John正靠在酒吧柜台上，他身旁的年轻男子有着一头深色头发，体格瘦削，是人人都会喜欢的类型。年轻男子也靠着柜台，脸上挂着微笑，他的手搭在酒吧的台面上，距离John的手臂非常近。

    Sherlock停住脚步，闭上双眼，吸气，呼气，然后开始数自己的心跳。他得好好控制自己的嫉妒心理，John曾经多次告诉他他的占有欲并不是什么吸引人的特点。既然他需要确保John永远不会离开他，他就得好好控制自己的嫉妒心理。

    但这并不容易，即使John保证过他只想要Sherlock，这么做还是很难。而当他再次睁开眼睛，他想做的是要溜到人群后面，在酒吧的角落找个位置坐下，好让他能暗中观察。John可能会说这种行为不太好，但Sherlock并不在乎。并且这可比腐烂的手指头有趣多了，就算他胸前的轻微抽痛感有些恼人— —每当那位年轻男子再度抽开身，穿过整个房间，好与另一位男子交谈的时候时就会稍许减轻的抽痛感。有人看起来跟Sherlock一样不愉快，那人有着黑色长发，苍白的皮肤，还有显眼的鹰钩鼻。Sherlock观察了两人一阵，他们看起来像是在针对什么话题在相互争论，然后年轻男子非常明显地翻了个白眼，把手放在了年长男子的肩上，然后转身回到了John的身边。不论John问了他什么，他只是耸了耸肩。没过多久，两个人就又一起点了新一轮酒，Sherlock只得深呼吸好几次，以此来缓解再次出现的抽痛感，并穿过人群来到了房间的另一边。他走到肤色苍白，有着深色头发的男子面前，然后就停在那儿，直到男子抬起头看向他，脸上带着大多数人看到过后会觉得有些不安的怒容。

    “有事？”

    没有出声回答，Sherlock反而拉开一把椅子，在男子的对面坐了下来。男子的表情变得十分紧绷，几乎让人觉得他是在经历某种疼痛。但是他没说一个字，只是坐在自己的位置上怒视着Sherlock；而Sherlock只是利用这点儿时间观察研究他，John和另一位男子的行动一时间不再是他关注的目标。不知为何，与这个房间里的其他人相比，这个男子有什么东西…不太寻常。有什么让他觉得这个男子曾经是一位战士，但不符合常见的战后PTSD现象；Sherlock压下心里因为不能马上得出答案而产生的恼怒感，提醒自己坐在这里的最初目的是什么。

    “关于你的朋友，我有个问题。”

    “他有伴儿了。”

    说话的语气带着恰到好处的平淡无奇，在这之下绝对隐藏着什么更加深刻的情感。而Sherlock感觉自己胸前的紧张感减轻了一点，这提醒了他他正需要控制自己的占有欲。John把他放在心上，并且不会离开他，如果那个男人有伴儿了的话— —

    “他和你一起的？”

    “与你何干。”

    “他在和我的同伴聊天，我很好奇。”

    “而’你的同伴’是指— —”

    “没错。”

    男人听到后只是眨了眨眼，然后— —这有点令人难以置信，鉴于他整个人都带着一种阴郁的气息— —他的嘴角翘起来了一点点，一个非常微小而得意的笑容，他瞥了一眼吧台，然后转过头看着Sherlock。

    “担心谁会把你的人抢走了？”

    “你不也一样毫不关心他们俩在做什么吗。”

    “是的，毕竟我是个会吃醋的混蛋。”

    “或许你不是唯一一个。”

    “看起来是这样。”

    不过，男子的嘴角依旧挂着微小的弧度，两人盯着对方看了一会，直到男子伸出一只手。Sherlock握住了对方探过桌面的手，男子的手上有老茧，这不禁让Sherlock开始思考男子以什么职业为生，为什么他不能找到任何决定性的小细节。

    “Snape。”

    “Sherlock。”

    Snape只是点了点头，没有一句“很高兴遇见你”，也没有任何“认识你是我的荣幸”，就收回了自己的手。鉴于现在没有任何继续坐在这里的理由，Sherlock也打算起身离开。就在这时Snape将手肘搭在面前的桌上，而Sherlock发现自己不太能完全读透他脸上的表情。

    “躲回你的角落继续生闷气？”

    “这不— —我不生闷气。”

    “你当然不会。”

    那个得意的小笑容又出现了，非常微小。Sherlock感觉他的火气一下子就窜上来了，愤怒让人分心，无视它，无视它— —但在他能说出一个字之前，Snape脸上的笑容就消失了。他靠在了身后的椅背上，一边将双手抄在胸前，一边抬头看向Sherlock。

    “你似乎和我一样讨厌人群。”

    “或许吧。”

    “那我可能不介意和你交谈。”

    Sherlock非常肯定这是一个邀请，他停住了离开的动作，思考着如果他留下来了，到最后他是否只是会变得既恼火又无聊。他和Snape对视了一阵，然后Snape翻了翻眼睛，又向后往椅背上靠了靠。

    “你看，我根本就不在乎你留不留下来，但如果你愿意等着他们俩完成他们兴高采烈的交友小活动，我不介意你也坐在这里。与其他大多数人相比你没有那么烦人。”

    男子直白的话语神奇地让人难以拒绝，Sherlock开始考虑这个提议。既然他还没能挖掘出任何关于Snape生活的细节：有身为一位教授的气质，但同时也混合着某些类似士兵的东西，手指尖又沾着不知被什么物质染上的痕迹。并且还有一大堆需要他分析的数据；Snape甚至已经激起了他的情绪波动，而没有多少人能成功做到这一点；如果他不留下来，那他的另一个选择就是坐在一个角落瞪着John和Snape的伴侣。而这，就像John会说的，可能不太适宜。于是他坐了下来，向后靠着椅背，开始观察Snape，对此Snape仅仅只是挑起了一边眉毛。

    “不走了？”

    “是这样。”

    “很好。当Potter发现我交了个朋友的时候他一定会惊喜不已。”

 

= = =

 

    Sherlock花了不到23分钟的时间总结出：Snape是Sherlock遇见的所有人当中最不无聊的，同时也是最聪明的一个人。实际上，这个男人的有趣程度几乎无人能及，而Sherlock发现自己的好奇心随着他与Snape之间的交谈变得越来越浓厚。关于他的身份和他做什么工作，这个男人都没有说实话；不过他大概是Sherlock碰见过的最棒的说谎者了，甚至比Mycroft还擅长；但对Sherlock而言这让事情变得更加有趣了。在John和另外一个男子（他的名字是Potter）走到桌边来的时候，Sherlock已经在这里坐了将近一个小时，而Sherlock认为他并不介意多听听Snape特有的这种漫不经心的鲁莽言辞。鉴于人人都拼命地想要维持礼貌得体的表象，能找到另一个并不在乎社交礼仪的人不禁让他感到有些惊喜。

    “Sherlock？”

    John的声音听起来有点像是被哽住了似的；其他人听起来或许觉得和他平常的声音没差，因为John是个非常擅长掩饰的人，但Sherlock却能听出在卷翘舌音之间的小小停顿。他转过头看向John和Potter，脸上带着一丝得意的微笑，同时也注意到了Potter：闪电型伤疤，淡蓝色眼睛，嘴角有淡淡的法令纹；相对于他的年纪来说出现的有点太早，而他脸上的表情几乎可以用怀疑这个词来形容了。他的视线从Sherlock滑向Snape，又重新转回到Sherlock身上。看来，现在这个情境，就如Snape暗示的那样，确实少有发生。Sherlock一瞬间有些庆幸自己今晚来了这个酒吧，他已经有一个多小时都没有感到一丁点儿无聊了。

    “你的另一半十分才华横溢，Mr. Watson。”

    Snape的嗓音低沉又带着些轻蔑，但是却不带有任何嘲讽的成分。Sherlock注意到他的嘴角翘起来了那么一点儿，而John对着他俩眨眨眼，明显正挣扎着试图弄清Sherlock走出了公寓，还自愿与另外一位人类进行社交活动到底是怎么个情况。

    “嗯，是的。谢谢你？”

    Snape仅仅以一声轻哼作为回应，而另一位男子（Potter）又眯了眯眼睛。不过在他开口说话之前，Sherlock就已经站起身，决定是时候离开了。虽然留下来会让整件事情变得更加有趣，但他更倾向于把John带回家，让他只属于自己一个人，而这个想法远远胜过了继续坐在这个酒吧里和人们呆在一起。

    “你有我的联系方式。”

    “是的，说不定哪天我会用上它。”

    Snape又露出了他那小小的得意笑容，Sherlock也以同样的笑容作为回应。朝着Snape的方向最后点了点头，视线扫过那位名叫Potter的男子，他便转过身离开了。几秒之后，他就听见了自己身后的脚步声，在他们踏出酒吧大门走上大街的时候，John刚好赶上走到他身旁。外面还在下雨，John终于问出了他的问题：“Sherlock，你到底来这里干什么？” 就在这时Sherlock发现自己不知不觉已探身握住了John温暖的手。

    在他身旁的John脚步平稳，他的手指也紧握住了Sherlock的手，Sherlock感觉自己的心也温暖了起来。稍微又往John的方向靠了靠，Sherlock毫无理性地希望这样可以替John挡住冰冷的雨水，一边等着出租车的到来。他今天晚上已经有了足够的社交体验，而现在该把John带回家了，好让他们能享受一些二人时光。John在看到那些手指头的时候绝对会生气，但是Sherlock能承受由于厨房的糟糕情况而带来的斥责，因为John是选择和他一起回家的人，是选择和他住在同一间房子里，睡在同一张床上的人。而世上没有任何东西会比这一切更加重要。

 

-End


End file.
